Le Sang du Chaos
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: *Fin* Le chaos a trouvé sa puissance et Lionel est son calice. Sakura doit le combattre, le temps des sacrifices est arrivé.
1. chapitre 1

C'est la toute, toute première fanfic que j'ai écrite, elle est vraiment trèèèèès, trèèèès  flonflon, veuillez m'en excuser. J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte !!!!

Le sang du Chaos

_  Le néant._

_  Sans fin._

_  Juste les ténèbres, oppressantes et silencieuses._

_  Partout, tout autour._

_  Elle a peur._

_  Et soudain, une lueur. _

_  Si faible. _

_  Si faible._

_  Mais elle est là, réconfortante._

_  Elle grandit._

_  Elle peut maintenant voir certains contours, certaines rondeurs._

_  Une pièce étrange._

_  Qui n'accroche pas la lumière. Elle glisse dessus et semble s'évaporer à jamais. Rien de ce qu'elle voit ne paraît réelle. Tout au plus des fantômes._

_  La lueur s'arrête sur les bords aigus d'un étrange cristal._

_  Elle n'en distingue qu'une infime partie et pourtant elle sait qu'il mesure presque deux mètres. _

_  Et dedans._

_  Dedans._

_  Un corps semble-t-il._

_  Elle n'en aperçoit que la main. _

_  Et là._

_  Sur le poignet._

_  Du sang ?_

_  Elle ne sait, mais cet étrange liquide teinte la pierre d'écarlate._

_  Qui l'appelle ?_

_  Une voix ?_

_  Qui ?_

_  Un murmure. _

_  _ Sakura…_

_  C'est bien son nom chuchoté maintenant._

_  _ Sakura… Tue moi._

_  Cette voix. Elle connaît cette voix._

_  _ Sakura… S'il te plait, tue-moi._

_  _ Nonnnnnnnnnnnn !_

  Heureusement, le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Mais elle se redressa si brusquement sur son lit que Kéro se retrouva nez au planché.

  Il se releva, la gueule rouge de colère, prêt à hurler son mécontentement, mais l'expression terrifiée de Sakura l'en dissuada. 

  Son regard était vitreux, teinté d'une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il vola devant elle, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle le voit.

  Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, cette étrange expression passa, comme s'il elle n'avait jamais existé et il retrouva face à lui, la jeune fille qu'il connaissait, pas très bien réveillée, mais souriante.

  _ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

  _ Bien sûr, quelle question. J'ai juste du mal à émerger.

  Il ne parut pas convaincu et continua à la scruter d'un drôle de regard.

  _ Bah quoi ?

  _ Tu ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer ?

  _ De… De se passer ?

  _ De ton rêve ?

  _ Mon rêve. Bah… Non. 

  _ Tu es sûr.

  _ Mais Kéro arrête, qu'est ce qui ne va pas à la fin. 

  _ Non rien. 

  Et il se retourna, boudeur, pour regagner le tiroir qui lui servait parfois de chambre. Sakura le regarda, interloquée, mais décida de ne pas l'interroger. S'il avait envie de parler, il finirait bien par le faire. De plus elle lui avait quelque peu mentit. Elle n'était pas aussi bien que cela. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait comme un nœud à l'estomac quelle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le rêve auquel Kéro avait fait allusion ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle avait beau essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était vraiment frustrant.

  C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle fit sa toilette, mais lorsque son père l'appela pour manger, elle se recomposa une expression enjouée et descendit vivement l'escalier. 

  Dans la cuisine, la table était dressée et regorgeait de mets appétissants : crêpes, chocolat fumant dont le doux parfum embaumait la pièce et confitures diverses. 

 Dominique finissait de laver la poêle. Lorsque Sakura entra, il se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire.

  _ Bonjour ma petite Sakura. Installe-toi vite.

  _ Bonjour. Hum… Ca a l'air délicieux. 

  Elle regarda autour d'elle.

  _ Thomas n'est pas là ?

  _ Non, il devait partir tôt, un exposé à terminer avec Mathieu d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais il t'a laissé un petit mot sur la table.

  _ Un mot ? Pour moi ?

  Sakura attrapa le billet posé près de son assiette et le déplia prestement. « Petit monstre n'oublie pas que tu as piscine aujourd'hui, alors ne te goinfres pas trop. Thomas. ».

  _ Grrrrrrr…

  Elle fulminait d'une colère enjouée. A si seulement son frère était là, il verrait.

  _ Sakura, dépêche-toi de manger, sinon tu vas être en retard. Lui rappela Dominique.

  Elle sortit de sa rêverie.

  _ Oui papa.

  Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle avala son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, manquant de s'étrangler, avant de courir au premier chercher son cartable. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Kéro était à la fenêtre, impassible. Elle déposa sur son bureau une assiette pleine de crêpes, mais il ne la regarda même pas. Pas plus qu'il ne lui parla. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas besoins de le convaincre, une fois de plus, de ne pas l'accompagner. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires d'école et son sac de sport avant de sortir tout aussi vite de la pièce, en lançant un « bonne journée Kéro » qui ne trouva pas d'écho. 

  Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers et chaussa ses rollers. Son père la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

  _ Sakura !

  Elle se retourna.

  Son père s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit la main.

  _ Sakura, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

  Elle regarda Dominique surprise par tant de justesse. Mais au lieu de tout lui expliquer, comme elle voulait de le faire depuis des mois, elle se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire.

  _ Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que j'aie un examen de mathématique aujourd'hui et je ne voudrais pas le rater.

  _ Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Aller, file.

  _Oui. Bonne journée papa.

  De la fenêtre du premier, Kérobéro la regarda partir.

  _ Ma petite Sakura. Pourquoi me caches-tu des choses ? Je sens bien qu'il y a un problème. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce que c'est, je pourrais essayer de te protéger. Pourquoi suis-je si sûr que tu vas souffrir ? Et Yué qui n'est pas là pour m'aider. Sakura, fait attention, je t'en pris.

  Sakura savourait la fraîcheur du vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. La journée était douce et ensoleillée. Une telle plénitude lui mettait d'habitude du baume au cœur. Dommage que Mathieu ne soit pas là pour l'accompagner, il savait toujours la faire sourire.

  Au lieu de quoi, elle devait composer avec ses idées noires. Si cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ressentait un certain malaise, jamais il n'avait été aussi brutal. 

  Etait-ce du à son rêve ? 

  Si seulement elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Mais rien n'y faisait.

  Et son père. Elle était encore étonnée qu'il l'ait si facilement percée à jour. Et s'il avait pu le faire, alors Kéro aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas réussit à s'ouvrir à lui. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui elle se sentait prête à parler et l'une d'elle était partit depuis de longs mois déjà. Enfin, elle devait essayer de penser à autre chose. La journée s'annonçait bonne et elle se devait d'en profiter. 

  Perdue comme elle l'était dans ses pensées, elle faillit passer devant son école sans s'arrêter.     C'est la voix pure et cristalline de Tiffany qui la ramena à la réalité.

  _ He ! Sakura ! Où vas-tu ?

  Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle manqua de tomber et se retrouva pendant quelques instants dans une position des plus précaires. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se redressa, ôta ses patins et sourit à son amie.

  _ Pardon Tiffany, je réfléchissais.

  _ Je vois ça.  Qui a-t-il ?

  _ Et bien…

  La sonnerie retentit juste à ce moment et Sakura ne put finir sa phrase. Les deux amies se mirent à courir pour ne pas être en retard. Heureusement, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, le professeur n'était pas encore là.

  Sakura laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

  _ Je suis désolée Tiffany, je ne pensais pas avoir pris autant de temps pour venir. 

  _ Ce n'est pas grave, dépêchons-nous plutôt de nous installer.

  Elle se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur place saluant au passage leurs camarades. Elles eurent à peine le temps de s'assoire que Monsieur Terada entrait déjà.

  _ Bonjour à tous. Regagner vite vos sièges, nous allons commencer.

  Les heures de cours s'enchaînèrent ainsi, longues et monotones, sans que Sakura ne puisse s'ouvrir à son amie. Même pendant les récréations, il leur fut impossible de se retrouver seules.

  Sakura devait en plus faire bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter ses camarades et cela mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Même la natation ne parvint pas à la décontracter.

  Voir enfin les cours se terminer fut pour elle une bénédiction. Tiffany la sauva des quelques amis qui voulait encore lui parler et elles décidèrent de se rendre au parc. Elles s'assirent sur des balançoires et restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Enfin, Sakura lui exposa ses problèmes. Tiffany l'écouta attentivement, puis la considéra un instant, silencieuse. Elle avait rarement vu son amie dans un tel état d'anxiété. Elle avait sentit depuis quelques temps que quelques chose clochait, mais elle avait laissé faire, préférant laisser à Sakura la liberté de lui parler quand bon lui semblerait.

  _ Je croyais que tu étais triste à cause de Lionel, mais apparemment c'est beaucoup plus grave.

  _ Lionel…

  Le jeune garçon avait du regagner la Chine huit mois auparavant et même s'ils s'écrivaient et se téléphonaient régulièrement, il lui manquait à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour réaliser qu'elle l'aimait. Du temps gâché. Et s'il ne lui avait rien avoué, peut-être ne s'en serait-elle jamais rendu compte.

  Lionel…

  Son cœur manqua un battement.

  L'air manqua à ses poumons.

  Elle entendait au loin son nom que l'on répétait sans cesse, presque comme une litanie. Elle était perdue, plonger dans un abyme de ténèbres. 

  Puis la voix changea.

  Et soudain…

  _ SAKURA ! Sakura, mon dieu, enfin tu te réveilles.

  C'était Tiffany qui criait. 

  Où était-elle ? 

  Ah oui. Le parc. 

  Elle sentait le sable sous ses cheveux. Elle était allongée.

  _ Tiffany ? Elle se redressa un peu. Que s'est-il passé ?

  _ Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. Je te parlais et puis tu t'es écroulée, comme ça. J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais. 

  Elle l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une des balançoires. Sakura avait encore les jambes flageolantes.

  _ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

  _ Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens des ténèbres et d'une voix qui m'appelait, puis cette voix a changé et je t'ai reconnu. C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillée.

  _ Tu veux dire que c'est moi que tu as entendu.

  _ Oui, enfin, non, pas au début, mais c'est toi qui m'as ramené à la réalité.

  _ Mais alors qui t'appelait ?

  Sakura la regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

  _ Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sens que je connaissais cette voix. Mais je n'arrive plus à me la rappeler. C'est comme si on l'avait effacée de ma mémoire. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

  _ Calme-toi, il doit y avoir une réponse logique à tout ça, je suis sûre que Kéro pourra nous aider. Enfin, si on lui apporte du gâteau. Pour tout dire, je crois même qu'il faudrait dévaliser une boulangerie.

  Sakura la regarda très sérieusement.

  _ Une boulangerie ? Mais ma chère ce ne sera pas encore suffisant, avec cet estomac sur patte, tous les magasins de la terre n'y suffiraient pas.

  _ Et même de l'univers.

  Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

  Lorsqu'elles réussirent à se calmer, Sakura pris la main de son amie.

  _ Merci Tiffany, merci de m'avoir fait rire.

  Cette dernière prit un faux aire de surprise et de modestie.

  _ Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, il faut t'en prendre à Kéro et à son estomac. 

  Elle releva une mèche folle qui s'était échappée de la coiffure de la jeune fille.

  _ Ah Sakura, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'aime t'entendre rire.

  Celle-ci eut un petit sourire gêné.

  _ Il faudrait maintenant songer à rentrer, sinon ton père va s'inquiéter. Je vais t'accompagner pour plus de sûreté.

  _ Oui.

  Elles rentrèrent en silence. Sakura ne prit même pas garde au jour qui déclinait. Le moment de joie passé, toutes ses inquiétudes étaient revenues. Elle les retournait encore et encore, cherchant à comprendre, à se souvenir, mais tout n'était que brouillard. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, être chez elle. Seule.

  Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait souhaité que Tiffany ne soit pas là. Elle aurait du refuser qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il était maintenant trop tard. Il faudrait ensuite qu'elle tienne devant son père et Thomas et cette idée ne la réjouissait guère. Elle était moralement fatiguée et plus le temps passait, plus cela empirait. Elle voulait dormir. Peut-être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil éclairerait tout d'un jour nouveau.

  Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant chez elle. Une Roll Royce attendait à l'entrée.

  _ Comment ta mère sait-elle que tu es là ? 

  Tiffany stoppa net.

  _ Mais voyons Sakura, je l'ai appelée.

  _ Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention.

  Thomas qui attendait à la grille, les rejoignit rapidement.

  _ Tiffany, merci de l'avoir raccompagner, ta mère t'attend.

  Et sans laisser le temps à Sakura de protester, il la prit sur son dos.

  _ Un repas bien chaud t'attend à la maison, petit monstre. Heureusement que Tiffany nous a prévenu que tu avais fait un petit malaise. Comme je te connais, tu ne nous aurais sûrement rien dit pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

  Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Devait-elle remercier son amie ou lui en vouloir. Finalement, elle préféra la remercier. Au moins échappait-elle à une séance de faux- semblant. Et ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour monter se coucher tôt.

  Tiffany lui lança un dernier regard.

  _ On se voit demain. En attendant, repose-toi.

  Sakura parvint à esquisser un sourire.

  _ Merci Tiffany. A demain.

  Une fois dans la maison, Thomas déposa sa sœur sur le canapé et l'installa confortablement avant de la gronder.

  _ Je sais que je t'avais dit de faire attention, mais pas au point de provoquer un malaise. Que t'est-il donc passer par la tête ?

  Tiffany avait du dire quel n'avait pas assez mangé pour tout expliquer. Sakura regrettait maintenant d'avoir oser espérer qu'elle la laisse seule. Tiffany était la meilleure amie sur qui elle puisse compter.

  Elle décida de jouer le jeu et fixa son frère de son air le plus contrit.

  _ Je suis désolée.

  Celui-ci sembla fondre à ses paroles. Il était évident qu'il était très inquiet, d'autant plus probablement, qu'en perdant ses pouvoirs, il avait perdu toute possibilité de sentir quand elle était en danger et il devait s'en vouloir.

  _ Ce n'est pas ta faute.

  Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, déjà son père entrait dans la pièce suivit de près par Mathieu. Qu'il soit rester soulagea Sakura.

  _ Bonsoir Mathieu, bonsoir papa.

  Ils déposèrent devant elle des mets fumants. Puis son père vient s'assoire près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

  _ Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ?

  _ Oui, j'ai été stupide. Mais demain tout sera rentrer dans l'ordre.

  _ Tant mieux, mange un peu maintenant, ensuite tu pourras aller dormir.

  _ Hum.

  Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde y mit du sien pour la faire rire et quand son père la porta pour se coucher, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps. Tout le monde vint l'embrasser et Thomas s'attarda un peu, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Lissant ses cheveux avec tendresse, il dit alors : 

  _ Prend soin de toi Sakura. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe et je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer, mais je serais toujours là. Si un jour tu veux me parler, où si tu as besoins de moi, n'hésite pas.

  Sur ce, il finit de la border, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière.

  Plus rien ne bougea alors, même pas la petite peluche qui, inquiète, avait décidé de la veiller toute la nuit.

  _A nouveau les ténèbres. _

_  Il fait froid._

_  Si froid._

_  A nouveau la peur._

_  Une lueur, si faible. _

_  Si faible._

_  A nouveau la même scène._

_  Pourquoi ?_

_  La lumière est plus forte, pourtant tout continue à s'embrouiller. Elle ne distingue toujours qu'une partie du cristal et cette main._

_  Cette main._

_  Mais quelque chose à changer, elle croit maintenant percevoir une silhouette qui se fond dans l'obscurité._

_  Elle veut mieux la voir, mais son regard retombe irrémédiablement sur la main et son poignet._

_  Cette fois si, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est du sang._

_  Il la fascine._

_  L'ensorcèle._

_  _ Sakura…_

_  Toujours la même voix._

_  Qui ?_

_  Qui est-ce ?_

_  _ Tue-moi Sakura. Tue-moi !_

_  Elle a mal._

_  Elle ne veut pas._

_  La voix martèle encore et encore._

_  _ Tue-moi ! Tue-moi, Sakura. Je t'en supplie, tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_  C'est maintenant un cri qui résonne, une plainte._

_  Et elle a mal, si mal._

_  Elle saigne elle aussi._

_  Mon dieu, si mal._

_  Et elle voit alors le visage._

_  Et son cri est plus déchirant encore._

  _ NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

  Cette fois si, elle ne put le contenir et il résonna dans toute la maison.

  Thomas fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre et ce qu'il vit, faillit le faire défaillir d'horreur.

  Sakura, les yeux hagards, se tenait droite sur son lit, les mains aux poignets ensanglantés reposant sur des draps gorgés du même liquide.

A suivre…


	2. chapitre 2

**Le Sang du Chaos**

  Thomas fut incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement, même lorsque Mathieu le poussa doucement pour passer, suivit de près par son père. 

  Dominique courut alors vers sa fille, tandis que Yué, mort d'inquiétude, reprenait ses droits sur sa forme terrestre. Un coup d'œil à Kéro suffit à le convaincre d'agir. Ce dernier se transforma également et vint se placer face à son compagnon. Leurs voix s'élevèrent alors d'un même accord : 

  _ Sceau Sacré, détenteur des pouvoirs de l'Etoile, ce sont tes gardiens qui t'appellent.

  _ Moi Kérobéro, soleil et protecteur.

  _ Moi Yué, lune et juge.

  _ Au nom de la survie de notre maître, apparaît, libère ta puissance et invoque la carte du Temps. Quelle fige cette maison et ses habitants !

  Dans une lumière éblouissante, le Sceau apparut à leurs pieds, matérialisant entre eux la carte, qui puisa dans leur force pour libérer son pouvoir. En quelques instants, la maison tout entière sembla se statufier. Thomas et son père se figèrent dans leur position et toutes les horloges s'arrêtèrent. 

  Yué et Kérobéro s'écoulèrent, épuisés par l'extraordinaire dépense d'énergie qu'ils avaient du fournir.

  _ Je… Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours. Souffla Kérobéro, qui reprit rapidement sa taille initiale.

  Yué parvint, quant à lui, à conserver sa forme et se releva péniblement pour se diriger, d'un pas incertain, vers Sakura. 

  Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, sa jeune maîtresse, dont les yeux vides le fixaient sans le voir.

  Kéro vint se placer près de lui.

  _ C'est déjà arrivé hier, mais pas de façon aussi brutale. Saigne-t-elle vraiment ?

  _ Non. Regarde. Le sang commence déjà à s'effacer. Ce ne sont que les reflets de son rêve.

  _ Tu veux dire que cela risque de lui arriver ?

  Yué secoua la tête.

  _ Pas forcément. Mais si ce n'est pas elle, alors ce sera certainement un de ses proches. Cela s'est déjà produit hier, dis-tu ?

  _ Oui. Enfin, disons qu'hier matin, elle s'est redressée d'un bond dans son lit, prête à crier. Elle avait les mêmes yeux hagards et terrifiés. Mais tout s'est très vite terminé et elle semble n'en avoir gardé aucun souvenir. 

  Il soupira.

  _ Je sens bien qu'il y a un problème, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel.

  _ C'est parce quelqu'un nous en empêche.

  Kéro sursauta. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Pourtant c'était déjà arrivé.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ C'est évident. Moi-même, avant cet incident, je ne mettais rendu compte de rien. Et toi, même en la veillant, tu n'as rien vu venir. Il y a une fabuleuse force magique qui se cache derrière tout ça. L'important est de savoir laquelle.

  Kéro réfléchit un instant.

  _ Clow ?

  _ Hum… Ca m'étonnerait. Il n'a plus aucune raison de lui faire subir d'autres épreuves. Non, il s'agit de quelqu'un de puissant, mais aussi de mauvais. Il va falloir être très prudent.

  _ J'espère que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous pourrons la protéger. En attendant, qu'allons nous faire. La carte du Temps ne va pas agir indéfiniment. Et Sakura ne semble toujours pas revenir à elle.

  Yué passa sa main sur les yeux de la jeune fille, qui retomba aussitôt en arrière. Il la rattrapa doucement et la recoucha.

  _ Elle va dormir jusqu'au matin d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve. Peut-être sera-t-elle alors mieux à même de nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

  Kéro lui jeta un regard mi-soulagé, mi-furieux et lança : 

  _ C'est bien joli tout ça, mais que va t'on faire pour son père et son frère.

  _ Oups !

  Au même instant, Yué reprit la forme de Mathieu et la carte du Temps cessa d'agir. Kéro se dépêcha de se glisser prêt de Sakura, comme une vulgaire peluche, alors que son compagnon devait affronter les regards étonnés de Dominique et Thomas.

  Il fallut un certain temps à Mathieu pour convaincre Dominique que tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que, c'est poussé par la peur, qu'il était allé voir Sakura. Celui-ci finit par se satisfaire de l'explication et retourna se coucher, après que les garçons lui eurent juré de veiller sur la jeune fille.

  Ils s'installèrent confortablement pour la nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière. A aucun moment Sakura ne fit mine de se réveiller.

  Quelques minutes passèrent, silencieuses. C'est thomas qui rompit le premier la fausse tranquillité du moment.

  _ Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est ce pas ?

  Mathieu se tourna vers lui.

  _ Tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir ?

  _ Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je ne peux plus protéger Sakura.

  _ Je le fais.

  _ Je sais. Mais c'est frustrant pour moi. Je t'ai donné mes pouvoirs avec plaisir et je ne le regrette pas, mais j'aimerais parfois encore les avoir.

  _ Et c'est normal. Mais je ne les garderais pas éternellement. Un jour, je serais en mesure de te les rendre. 

  Et pour lui-même : « Enfin, pas complètement, il est une chose que même Yué tient à garder précieusement. »

  _ Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

  _ Je ne sais pas Thomas. Je ne sais pas. Mais je te jure que je ferais tout pour protéger ta sœur. 

  Le soleil se glissa doucement dans la chambre, frôlant d'une soyeuse caresse toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Thomas avait finit par s'endormir et reposait sur les genoux de Mathieu. Lui et Kéro étaient les seuls encore, à ne pas dormir.

  Un froissement de draps attira leur attention. Ils virent deux petites menottes s'étirer dans les airs, bientôt suivit d'une tête, comme toujours, mal réveillée.

  Enfin ses deux grands yeux s'ouvrirent et s'arrêtèrent, étonnés, sur les deux garçons qui reposaient dans sa chambre.

  _Woué ! Mathieu ? Thomas ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

  Mathieu pressa un doigt sur sa bouche.

  _ Chut, chuchota-t-il. Thomas n'a pas beaucoup dormi pour te veiller. Laisse le se reposer un peu.

  _ Me… cria-t-elle avant de reprendre dans un murmure. Me veiller ?

  _ Donne-moi le temps de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Kéro te mettra au courant.

  Il prit alors la forme de Yué qui put sans mal soulever son précieux fardeau et le porter dans sa chambre.

  Kéro les regarda partir, songeur.

  _ Jamais avant Yué n'aurait réagit ainsi.

  _ Je sais, dit Sakura. Je crois que les sentiments de Mathieu ont finit par l'affecter. Au fond, ils ne forment qu'une seule et même personne. 

  Elle soupira.

  _ C'est drôle, je sais maintenant, que lorsqu'il m'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas comme je le croyais, à ce moment, il mentait. Il mentait pour me protéger, car il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Il avait déjà quelqu'un.

  Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

  _ Mais, d'un autre côté, il avait raison. Moi-même, je ne lui aurais jamais offert tout mon amour. Il y avait aussi une autre personne. Et elle aurait toujours été entre nous deux.

  Elle sembla soudain se souvenir que Kéro était là et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

  _ Hum… Bon. Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

  Le temps que Kéro lui expose les faits, Yué était revenu. Dès que son compagnon eut finit, il lui demanda :

  _ As-tu un quelconque souvenir de ton rêve ?

  Sakura réfléchit quelques instants.

  _ Il y a bien quelque chose, mais tout est si flou.

  _ Essaye quand même.

  _ Et bien. Je me rappelle du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et une voix, une voix qui m'appelle et que je connais. Mais, c'est comme avec Tiffany, je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir.

  _ Tiffany ?

  Et se fut à son tour de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille.

  _ Je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Yué. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

  _ Oui. Je sens comme une présence.

  _ Une présence ?

  _ Oui, mais je ne peux pas la voir. Je ne la connais pas. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'elle est puissante et que cette puissance semble augmenter.

  Yué hocha la tête.

  _ Tout cela n'augure rien de bon. Je vais tenter de joindre Anthony. En attendant, essaye de garder la meilleure mine possible. Ta famille s'inquiète assez comme ça. Quant à toi Kéro, je pense qu'il serait bien venu que tu ne la quittes plus.

  _ Pour ça, tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne la lâcherais pas d'une semelle.

  Sakura grimaça.

  _ N'en fait pas trop quand même.

  Lorsqu'elle descendit manger, elle retrouva Mathieu et son père en grande discussion. Ils se turent dès qu'elle entra dans la cuisine et Dominique lui servit son repas.

  _ Comment vas-tu ma petite Sakura ? Demanda-t-il.

  Sans qu'elle ait à se forcer, un sourire lui vint naturellement aux lèvres.

  _ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Tout ceci n'est plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

  Son père ne semblait pas totalement convaincu.

  _ En es-tu sûres ?

  _ Bien sur papa, il n'y a plus le moindre problème.

  Elle sentit derrière elle quelqu'un se pencher pour lui souffler :

  _ Plus le moindre problème, hein ? Sauf que tu vas être affreusement en retard petit monstre !

  _ Quoi ?

  Sakura sursauta si violemment que son épaule frappa la mâchoire de son frère, qui vacilla en ravalant un juron.

  _ C'est bien fait, dit Sakura. A l'avenir, tu ne m'appelleras plus comme ça.

  Sur ce, elle sauta de son tabouret et fila tambour battant vers sa chambre.

  Thomas massa vigoureusement sa mâchoire endolorie et la regarda partir en grommelant.

  _ Irrécupérable.

  _ On pourrait dire la même chose de toi, fit remarquer Mathieu. Quand vas-tu donc cesser de la taquiner ?

  _ Quand elle ne sera plus une enfant.

  _ Méfie-toi, répondit Mathieu, cela pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

  Thomas regarda son visage souriant, ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase, dont l'un des sens lui faisait froid dans le dos.

  Sur le chemin, pendant que Thomas et Mathieu discutaient ensemble, Sakura essayait au mieux de calmer la fureur de Kéro, qui rouspétait dans son sac.

  _ C'est toi qui as tenu à venir, je te signale, dit-elle. Maintenant, tu assumes.

  _ C'est que je ne pensais pas être transformer en carpette. Tu aurais quand même pu prendre un sac plus grand.

  Sakura soupira.

  _ Bon écoute, faisons un marché. Si tu ne râle plus jusqu'à ce soir, je te promets de t'acheter autant de gâteau que me le permettra mon argent de poche.

  _ Des gâteaux ? Woua, c'est promis, je ne dirais plus un seul mot.

  _ Je t'avais bien dit qu'une boulangerie serait indispensable, s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

  _ Tiffany ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

  _ Je voulais venir te chercher, mais ton père m'a dit que vous étiez déjà partis. Bonjour, Thomas, bonjour Mathieu.

  Les deux garçons se retournèrent.

  _ Oh ! Bonjour Tiffany, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

  _ Très bien merci.

  Puis elle se tourna vers Sakura.

  _ Et toi ?

  _ Ca va. Mais il y a eu un autre accident cette nuit.

  Elle s'expliqua rapidement.

  _ Et beh !

  _ Je ne te le fais pas dire. En plus Yué n'a pas réussit à joindre Anthony. Apparemment, il n'est plus chez lui. Et …

  Sakura laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'arrêta, aux aguets.

  _ Sakura ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tiffany inquiète.

  _ Je… J'ai l'impression de sentir une aura magique. Quelque chose ne va pas.  

  Ses derniers mots furent accompagnés d'une violente secousse qui envoya tout le monde à terre. Ils n'eurent pas même le temps de se relever, qu'un second heurt ébranla fortement le sol et se prolongea dans un fracas inimaginable. 

  _ Sakura, fait quelque chose. Hurla Kéro. Ce tremblement de terre n'est pas normal.

  _ Je sais, hurla la jeune fille. Mais, ça secoue trop, je n'arrive pas à saisir ma clé.

  Pendant qu'elle se démenait avec sa chaîne, elle put apercevoir Yué se transformer pour protéger Thomas, alors que Kéro se chargeait au mieux de Tiffany. Partout autour d'eux, la secousse menaçait de faire s'effondrer murs ou arbres et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

  Enfin, elle sentit  le précieux pendentif au bout de ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit vivement et récita : 

  _Clé du Sceau Sacré qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, révèle ta vraie nature, c'est moi Sakura, ton maître, qui te l'ordonne.

  Le spectre apparut. 

  Il fallait maintenant quelle trouve la bonne carte. Mais d'abord, échapper à ses tremblements.

  _ Vol, cria-t-elle.

  Et deux magnifiques ailes apparurent dans son dos pour la transporter bien au-dessus de toute agitation. Elle put alors constater qu'aussi loin que portait son regard, le sol était en proie à de violentes secousses.

  _ Réfléchit Sakura, réfléchit. Dit-elle.

  Plus le temps passait, plus ses compagnons se retrouvaient en fâcheuse posture. Sans compter que la ville elle-même était menacée d'être détruite. Mais que faire ?

  _ Ahhhhhhh !

  Le cri déchirant de Tiffany lui brisa le cœur.

  _ Il doit y avoir un moyen.

  Elle hésita un instant.

  _ Je sais ! Carte de l'Arbre, je t'invoque en ce lieu, que l'étreinte de tes racines calme la fureur terrestre. Maintenant !

  Et la carte se libera pour frapper le sol avec la violence de l'éclair. Sakura put voir pulser une formidable énergie au point d'impact, puis elle disparut et les tremblements se calmèrent.

  Elle regagna alors rapidement le sol.

  _ Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Thomas ? Tiffany ?

  _ Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Yué, ils ne sont pas blessés, juste évanouis. Ils reprendront vite connaissance.

  Elle soupira. 

  _ Bien joué Sakura, lança Kérobéro.

  Mais elle ne releva pas le compliment. Au lieu de quoi, elle regarda le ciel, attendant manifestement quelque chose.

  _ Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? Demanda-t-il alors.

  Elle le dévisagea, inquiète.

  _ C'est la carte de l'Arbre. Je ne l'ai pas récupérée.

  _ Quoi ? S'étranglèrent ses compagnons.

  _ Elle n'est pas revenue et je ne la sens plus.

  Elle se mit à pleurer.

  _ Je… Je crois qu'elle est morte.

  Yué et Kérobéro se regardèrent sans rien dire. Eux n'ont plus ne percevait plus son aura et si elle avait réellement disparu… Ils ne préféraient même pas envisager ce que cela signifiait.

  Ils n'eurent de toute façon pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la question. Déjà les gens sortaient de chez eux, soit pour retrouver l'air libre, soit pour constater les dégâts. 

  Ils reprirent rapidement leur forme et Mathieu et Sakura aidèrent Thomas et Tiffany à se relever.

  Cette dernière sauta au cou de son amie.

  _ Je savais que tu y arriverais, lança-t-elle gaiement.

  Puis son visage s'obscurcit.

  _ Quel dommage que je n'aie pas pu te filmer !

  Cette dernière phrase faillit faire tomber Sakura à la renverse. Décidément, Tiffany ne changerait jamais.

  Près de là, une ombre avait observé toute la scène. « Alors, c'est toi ma mère, dit-t-elle. Quel dommage que tu ais détruit mon œuvre ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était là qu'un échauffement. Bientôt, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Pas même toi chère mère, pas même toi. »

  Finalement, ils retournèrent tous chez Sakura. L'école et le lycée étant fermés pour la journée et il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

  Une fois rentrés, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour écouter les informations. Toutes les chaînes ne parlaient que de ça.

  « … Je répète : c'est donc un tremblement de terre d'une magnitude de 4.5 sur l'échelle de richter qui a secoué tout le Japon. Néanmoins, j'apprends à l'instant que son épicentre se trouverait en Chine. Il s'agirait plus précisément de la région de Hong Kong où il aurait atteint une magnitude de 8.9. On ne connaît pas encore l'étendu des dégâts, mais selon les autorités, on recenserait déjà des milliers de victimes… »

  Sakura n'entendit pas la suite. La douleur qui écrasait son cœur empêchait toute perception. Tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce furent les ténèbres miséricordieuses qui l'engloutirent.

  _Je t'aime. Je t'aime Sakura._

_  Elle connaît cet endroit._

_  Ce parc._

_  Cette scène._

_  Elle le voit._

_  Lionel !_

_  Cette sphère noire._

_  Void._

_  Il est prisonnier._

_  Et son sentiment._

_  Son sentiment._

_  Va disparaître._

_  A jamais._

_  Elle le sait._

_  Il le faut._

_  Pour que la vie renaisse._

_  Que rien ne disparaisse._

_  Elle a mal._

_  « Je reviendrais pour t'aimer Sakura. »_

_  Si mal._

_  C'est terminé._

_  Il est désormais hors de porté._

_  Pourtant, elle doit le dire._

_  Comme elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps._

_  « Tu ne peux peut-être plus m'entendre, »_

_  « Mais je voudrais te dire, »_

_  « Je t'aime ! »_

_  « Tu es le plus cher à mon cœur. »_

_  Voilà, tout est dit, tout est finit._

_  Au fond, Void à gagner._

_  Que de larmes._

_  Que d'éternel regret._

_   Et soudain._

_  « Tu es aussi la plus chère à mon cœur. »_

_  Ils ont vaincu._

_  Leurs sentiments sont intacts._

_  Lionel !_

_  « Je t'aime tellement. »_

   Sakura s'éveilla. Ses souvenirs lui firent tourner la tête pendant quelques secondes, remplissant son cœur de joie, avant que la réalité ne reprenne le dessus.

  Il était mort.

  Tout ce qui avait été dit, tous ce qui avait été fait.

  Tout, en vain.

  Comment pouvait-on avoir si mal ? Chaque fibre de son être pulsait d'une tristesse sans fin. Pourquoi ?

  Une main se posa sur son épaule.

  Yué.

  _ Je sais ce que tu penses Sakura. Mais rien n'est encore perdu. Souviens-toi qu'il est un descendant de Clow Read. Si quelqu'un a pu s'en sortir, ça ne peut être que lui.

  _ Il a raison.

  _ Thomas ?

  _ Je n'ai jamais aimé ce morveux, mais il a raison. Ce genre de gamin est plus dur à tuer qu'une teigne.

  En tout autre moment, elle se serait emportée, mais il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard, qu'elle ne put que l'en aimer d'avantage. 

  Il était en vie.

  Il devait être en vie.

  Il ne pouvait être qu'en vie.

  Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer. L'espoir n'est jamais perdu.

  L'espoir.

  Sakura sortit ses cartes. Mais elle hésita quelques secondes. Thomas devait-il vraiment tout savoir ?

  Cette fois, c'est Tiffany qui intervint..

  _ Ne t'en fait pas Sakura, il est désormais au courant de tout.

  Soulagée d'un poids parfois trop lourd à porter, la jeune fille soupira.

  Elle étala ses cartes.

  _ Kéro, guide-moi s'il te plait. Je ne l'ai pas fait assez souvent.

  Le petit lionceau apparut sur son épaule.

  _ Très bien. Tire quatre cartes. Voilà. Mets la première à gauche, la deuxième à droite, la troisième en haut et la quatrième en bas. Bon maintenant, tu en tires une cinquième que tu disposes au centre. Bien. Retourne la première.

  Tout le monde retint son souffle.

  La Puissance. 

  _ L'ennemi que tu dois combattre est dangereux et fort. Il va falloir être très prudent. La deuxième maintenant.

  Le Brouillard.

  _ Il fausse les pistes, il se cache grâce à sa magie. Pour l'instant, il doit te craindre et s'arrange pour ne pas que tu le retrouves.

  _ C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves ?

  _ Sûrement. Retourne la troisième.

  L'Illusion.

  _ Tu dois faire attention. Tout ce que tu crois n'est pas forcément la vérité, tout ce que tu vois, n'est pas forcément arriver. Tu dois te concentrer pour démêler la réalité de l'illusion. Quatrième.

  La Lumière.

  _ Quelqu'un va venir t'aider Sakura. Qui te permettra de mieux comprendre ce qui t'arrive. La cinquième enfin.

  L'Espoir.

  _ Rien n'est encore perdu, dit simplement le lionceau.

  _ Regarde ! Hoqueta Sakura.

  Kéro observa le tirage.

  _ Bah quoi ? Je ne vois rien.

  _ La carte. Regarde ses couleurs, on dirait qu'elles sont délavées. Ce n'est pas normal.

  _ Elle a raison, dit Tiffany. Dans mes souvenirs, elle était beaucoup plus foncée.

  _ Ce doit être la luminosité, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Kéro.

  _ Tu crois ? Demanda la jeune fille pour se rassurer.

  _ Bien sûr. Aller, range moi ça et allons manger. J'ai cru sentir tout à l'heure une bonne odeur de gâteau.

  _ Kéro, tu es vraiment impossible, soupirèrent en cœur Tiffany et Sakura.

  Pendant trois jours, la vie reprit son calme et son rythme habituel. Il ne restait de la catastrophe que quelques arbres arrachés et quelques objets cassés. Les nouvelles affluaient encore de Chine où les recherches continuaient, mais pour l'instant aucune information n'était divulguée quant à l'identité et au nombre des victimes.

  Bien qu'inquiète, Sakura put enfin prendre du repos, d'autant qu'aucun rêve ne vint perturber ses nuits.

  On était maintenant samedi soir. Le dimanche promettait d'être ensoleillé et Dominique avait proposé de partir à la campagne pour la journée. Tiffany et Mathieu étaient bien entendu invité et si la jeune fille ne devait venir que le lendemain, Mathieu dormait à la maison. Il ne l'avait de toute façon pas quitté depuis les accidents et comptait bien rester jusqu'à ce que  tout se calme enfin.

  Sakura se trouvait dans la cuisine et aidait son père à préparer le pique-nique du lendemain. Ils avaient mangé tôt et c'est dans la joie que les quatre compères s'activaient à tout organiser pour passer une fabuleuse journée.

  Thomas se pencha vers Mathieu, faisant mine murmurer, mais parlant assez fort pour que sa sœur l'entende :

  _ J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop faim demain. Connaissant Sakura, ce sera immangeable.

  La jeune fille, rouge de colère se retourna vers son frère, prête à lui sauter dessus. Mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte.

  _ J'y vais, dit-elle gaiement, en se précipitant hors de la cuisine.

  _ Fait attention de ne pas tout casser, Gozilla, lança son frère.

  Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

  Arrivant dans l'entrée, elle stoppa net. Elle venait seulement de sentir l'aura si familière, tant elle était faible.

  _ Mathieu, appela-t-elle. Peux-tu venir ?

  Puis elle ouvrit la porte pour accueillir son invité.

  _ Sakura, souffla celui-ci. Enfin.

  Et il s'écroula dans ses bras.


	3. chapitre 3

**Le sang du chaos**

  _ Anthony ! Anthony, est-ce que ça va ? Cria-t-elle

 Mais il était évanoui.

  Mathieu qui l'avait déjà rejointe, prit rapidement le garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé du séjour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voulut refermer la porte, que Sakura s'aperçut enfin de la présence des deux autres gardiens. Samantha se tenait sur le seuil, Gothar dépassant juste du sac qu'elle tenait à la main. Ils avaient l'air terriblement épuisés et inquiets.

  _ Entrez, dit elle. Entrez vite.

  Dominique passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

  _ Qui est-ce, Sakura ?

  La jeune fille sursauta, mais repris rapidement contenance.

  _ Des amis papa. Ils sont passés me dire bonjour. Peux-tu finir de préparer le repas tout seul.

  Son père sourit chaleureusement.

  _ Bien sûr. Préviens moi s'ils ont besoins de quoi que se soit.

  _ Oui. Peux-tu aussi demander à Thomas de venir.

  _ D'accord.

  Et la tête disparut.

  Sans un mot, Sakura guida Samantha vers le salon où l'attendait déjà Mathieu. Thomas fit rapidement son apparition, alors que sa sœur se portait près d'Anthony.

  _ Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

  _ Mal, répondit Mathieu, qui reprit aussitôt sa forme originelle.

  Sakura faillit hurler.

  _ Et mon père ?

  _ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

  Et se tournant vers Anthony.

  _ Clow ? Clow, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ?

  _ Cela a commencé il y a cinq jours, répondit Samantha. D'abord ça n'a été que des étourdissements, des vertiges. Mais son état n'a fait qu'empirer. Depuis hier, il perd connaissance au moindre effort.

  _ Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici alors ? S'emporta Yué.

  _ C'était sa décision, répondit sèchement Samantha, visiblement vexée. Il nous a dit qu'il devait absolument voir Sakura. La prévenir pour la prophétie. Nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher.

  Yué se renfrogna et Anthony ouvrit enfin les yeux. 

  Thomas lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau que le jeune garçon prit avec reconnaissance.

  _ Merci, je me sens mieux. Ne fait pas cette tête là Yué, je t'assure que je vais bien.

  Il avait presque ri. 

  Puis, se tournant vers Sakura :

  _ Il faut que je te parle. Mais avant cela, serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Nous n'avons rien avalé depuis un petit moment.

  Sakura réagit immédiatement et fila dans la cuisine et lançant un « Tout de suite », qui trouva un écho favorable. Thomas la suivit pour l'aider.

  Ils travaillèrent rapidement et en silence, mais lorsque Dominique sortit un instant, son frère en profita pour lui souffler :

  _ Je crois que ton messager vient d'arriver.

  Sakura sursauta presque. 

  Il avait raison. 

  Elle allait enfin pouvoir comprendre.

  Elle se tourna vers lui.

  _ Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée, Thomas. Pour tout ce que tu as dit, pour tout ce que tu fais. Ca me touche. Je suis heureuse que tu saches enfin la vérité. Je… Je t'aime

  Ces mots qu'elle n'avait jamais encore prononcés, la firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Thomas la considéra un instant, avant de lui sourire.

  _ Moi aussi petite sœur. Si tu savais à quel point.

  Lorsqu'ils revinrent avec les plateaux, ils ne trouvèrent plus que Samantha dans le séjour.

  _ Yué a pensé qu'il valait mieux s'installer dans ta chambre Thomas, pour être plus tranquille. En plus cela permettra à Kéro et Gothar de se montrer sans crainte.

  Les deux jeunes gens se contentèrent d'acquiescer, plus complices désormais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et la suivirent dans les escaliers.

  Yué avait confortablement installé Anthony sur le lit de Thomas. 

  Il mangea avec appétit le repas qu'ils avaient apporté, parlant de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles des amis, de la famille. 

  Puis, quand il eut fini, il reprit un air des plus sérieux et captant l'attention de tous, entreprit une longue explication.

  « Il faut, pour comprendre le fond du problème, savoir qu'actuellement, il existe trois sortes de magiciens. 

  Un Trium Vira. 

  Une harmonie.

  Nous avons ceux de la Création, ceux de la Destruction et ceux, comme Clow Read et donc toi et moi, Sakura, de l'Equilibre. 

  Ensemble, ils forment une base stable à l'utilisation de la magie.

  Mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. 

  Au commencement, seule Création et Destruction existaient. 

  Le Ying et le Yang.»

  _ L'Equilibre ? 

  _ L'Equilibre établit un lien entre les deux opposés. Pense à tes cartes Sakura, elles peuvent aussi bien détruire que créer. Ta magie est une balance entre les deux pouvoirs, qui assure une équité. 

  « Aucun des deux opposés n'a été créer pour faire le mal. Mais il est vrai que le pouvoir de la Destruction est puissant et dangereux, s'il est mal utilisé. 

  Ils s'avèrent que, le temps passant, les magiciens furent de plus en plus attirés par le Yang et le déséquilibre, ainsi créé, fit apparaître une nouvelle force.

  Un pouvoir magique sans commune mesure, voué uniquement à la anéantissement de toute vie. 

  On le nomma : Chaos. 

  Pour assurer sa pérennité, il s'incarna sous la forme d'un être humain. Il pensait ainsi atteindre une ascendance sans égale sur l'Homme. Devenir un dieu vivant. Et ce fut son erreur. Car en prenant cet forme, il en prit les faiblesses. Il pouvait désormais être blessé, il pouvait être battu. 

  Mais ce ne fut pas tâche facile et beaucoup de magiciens périrent en l'affrontant. 

  Aujourd'hui la plupart des manuscrits qui retracent cette guerre ont été perdus ou son incomplets. Tous ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'ils réussirent finalement à le vaincre et à l'emprisonner au cœur de la Terre. 

  Pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se libérer, ils posèrent une scellée en créant la magie de l'Equilibre. »

  Sakura qui avait écoutée attentivement, réfléchit quelques secondes.

  _ Et tu penses qu'il a réussit à se libérer ?

  _ Oui.

  _ Mais pourquoi ?

  _ Vois-tu, Sakura, le pouvoir de l'Equilibre est très précaire. Le moindre contre balancement suffit à modifier les énergies. Le problème est, qu'encore actuellement, il y a plus de magiciens de la Destruction que de la Création et que l'Equilibre est de ce fait indispensable. C'est pourquoi, je me suis dépêché de t'affronter. Pas seulement pour que tu transformes toutes les cartes, mais aussi pour que tu acquiers un pouvoir suffisamment puissant. Hélas, je m'y suis pris apparemment trop tard. Et maintenant, il est de nouveau libre.

  _ Pourquoi alors, n'a-t-il pas encore tout détruit ?

  _ Il n'est pas encore assez puissant. Mais sache que le tremblement de terre était de son œuvre. Imagine ce qu'il arrivera quand il aura retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs.

  _ Il n'a pas toute sa puissance ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

  Clow eut un sourire laconique.

  _ Nous arrivons au cœur du problème. D'après d'anciens écrits retrouvés il y a peu de temps, un groupe de magiciens auraient posé une seconde scellée, qui inhiberait ses pouvoirs. Elle est accompagnée d'une prophétie : 

" Quand les énergies s'inverseront, il sera en mesure de renaître. Il viendra semer destruction et désolation, il viendra offrir la mort. Mais il ne sera pas encore tout à fait libre, car seul du sang de la puissance viendra le sang de sa puissance. Le sang du Chaos. 

Avant que la coupe ne déborde, il devra le combattre et le vaincre. Car de l'Equilibre vient sa renaissance, de l'Equilibre seulement viendra sa destruction.  
Telle est la prophétie. Tel est le temps du changement. Tel est le temps des sacrifices. »

C'est tout ce que nous savons.

  _ « Le sang de la puissance » ? Qu'ont-ils bien voulu dire ? Murmura la jeune fille.

  _ Clow ?

  _ Oui Yué, je t'écoute.

  _ Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un rapport avec ton état ?

  Anthony le regarda avec calme.

  _ J'en ai bien peur. Il a besoin d'une grande puissance magique. D'un magicien de l'Equilibre dont il boirait l'énergie jusqu'à la lie à travers son sang. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais je pense que c'est lui qui me vole toute ma puissance. Et si on ne l'arrête pas très vite, il sera bientôt trop tard. 

  Sakura ferma les yeux et frissonna. 

  Pourquoi ?

  Pourquoi tant d'horreurs en si peu de jour ?

  Pourquoi elle ?

  Elle n'avait que douze ans. 

  Elle était encore trop jeune. 

  Et maintenant, maintenant, elle n'étais même plus sûre de voir son treizième anniversaire.

  Une semaine, juste une semaine qui lui paraissait une éternité.

  La voix de Yué la sortie de ses pensées.

  _ Nous avons un autre problème Clow. Une des cartes de Sakura a disparu. Nous n'arrivons plus à capter son aura

  _ En êtes vous si sûr ?

  Yué en resta bouche-bé.

  _ Bien entendu, répondit alors Kéro. Nous prends-tu donc pour des amateurs.

  _ Il n'a jamais dit ça, intervint Gothar. Mais le fait est que…

  _ Que quoi ? Gronda Kéro.

  Et les deux gardiens s'affrontèrent du regard. Si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer des éclaires, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient, dès à présent, tout deux étendu pour le compte et roussi des pieds à la tête.

  _ Ce que Gothar veut dire, intervint Anthony, c'est qu'il faut faire attention à vos émotions. Vous devriez porter plus d'attention à ce que vous dises les cartes.

  Et sans laisser à qui que se soit le temps de répliquer :

  _ Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon parent ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu après le tremblement de terre.

  Sakura n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, aussi ce fut Thomas qui répondit à sa place.

  _ On ne veut pas nous donner de noms et pour l'instant tous les moyens de communication sont coupés. Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi.

  _ C'est étrange…

  Sakura baissa la tête. 

  Lionel où es-tu ?

  _Une menace. _

  Elle regarda Anthony. Lui aussi l'avait senti.

  _ Sakura… 

  Un brusque souffle de vent vint s'écraser sur la fenêtre de la chambre, porteur en son sein de masses presque aussi grosses qu'un poing, qui faillirent faire voler la vitre en éclat.

  _ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

  _ De la grêle, je crois, répondit Thomas, qui se porta immédiatement à la fenêtre. Mon dieu, regardé moi ce temps, on dirait qu'une tornade est en train de nous passer dessus.

  Ils purent tous voir la fureur qui se déchaînait. Pluie, vent, glace et un ciel si noir que même les fréquents éclaires ne parvenaient pas à l'illuminer.

  _ Pas une tornade, dit Anthony. C'est lui. Il s'échauffe en prévision de son grand retour. Sakura, il faut arrêter ça avant qu'il n'y ait des morts. Il sera sans pitié. 

  La jeune fille hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la chambre suivit de ses compagnons. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna vers son frère.

  _ Thomas, s'il te plait, veille sur papa.

  Le jeune homme faillit répliquer, mais il savait qu'il ne serait qu'une gène pour elle. Il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'abri.

  _ Compte sur moi.

  Et Sakura se précipita sous la pluie battante.

  Elle ne sut jamais comment elle réussit à atteindre le cœur de la tempête. Les vents y étaient si violents, qu'ils menaçaient de l'emporter à chaque seconde et certains grêlons atteignaient maintenant la taille d'une grosse pomme. La pluie était déluge et le ciel tourbillonnait de manière inquiétante autour d'un noyau aux ténèbres sans fond.

  Face à une telle colère, les ailes de leurs gardiens n'étaient que faibles remparts et Sakura avait finit par abandonner Kérobéro à la protection d'Anthony.

  En cherchant son pendentif, elle manqua d'être renversée par une bourrasque plus forte que les autres.

  Elle n'entendis pas son cri.

  Heureusement Yué la rattrapa à temps et se servit de son corps comme d'une protection. Sakura mit à profit ce moment de répit.

  _ Clé du Sceau Sacré, qui recèle les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, révèle ta vrai nature. Moi, Sakura, je te l'ordonne.

  Et la clé se fit spectre.

  _ Bouclier ! Cria Sakura.

  Un immense dôme protecteur se forma d'un coup, coupant le groupe de la fureur des éléments.

  Sakura s'approcha alors rapidement d'Anthony. Gothar avait reprit sa forme terrestre et semblait endormi dans les bras de son maître. Quand à Samantha, elle ne tenait encore debout que grâce à l'aide de Kérobéro.

  _ Anthony ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille.

  _ Je n'aurais pas du t'accompagner. Mes gardiens subissent le contre coup de ma perte progressive de puissance. Le moindre effort leur coûtera bientôt plus qu'à moi. Jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que…

  Il ne put achever sa phrase.

  Pour la première fois, elle sentit un terrible désarroi chez le jeune homme, au point qu'elle crut un moment le voir pleurer. Elle prenait soudain conscience, que bien qu'il soit la réincarnation de Clow Read, il n'était, comme elle, qu'un enfant. Son immense savoir et son calme lui avait longtemps caché cette vérité. Mais le fait était là.

  _ Que quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

  _ Jusqu'à ce qu'ils… disparaissent.

  Elle se pencha sur lui et caressa le petit félin du bout des doigts.

  _ Ca n'arrivera pas, Anthony. Je te le promets.

  Elle se releva alors, pleine d'une sourde détermination, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel.

  _ Que vas-tu faire Sakura ? La questionna Kérobéro. Aucune de tes cartes n'est suffisamment puissante pour combattre cette tempête.

  Elle sourit.

  _ Une carte seule, non, tu as raison. Mais plusieurs cartes combinées… 

  Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons.

  _ Yué ! Kérobéro ! Tenez vous prêt ! Je vais être obligée de désactiver le bouclier. Je veux que vous protégiez Anthony et les autres.  

  _ Sakura, tu es folle, lança Kérobéro, visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Et si cela ne marchait pas.

  _ Il a raison, Sakura, intervint Yué. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Clow. Tu es la seule à pouvoir détruire le Chaos. Si jamais tu échoues maintenant…

  _ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'échouerais pas.

  Au même instant le bouclier commença à se désintégrer sous les regards désespérés des deux gardiens.

  _ Sakura ! NON !

  Mais il était déjà trop tard.

  Elle s'éloigna rapidement pour se placer juste sous l'œil de la tempête. Elle semblait ne plus craindre les éléments déchaînés.

  _ Carte du Feu, du Tonnerre et de la Lumière, cria-t-elle. Je vous invoque, fondez vous en une seule et même force. Que la carte de la Puissance vous donne l'énergie nécessaire et vous permettes d'atteindre votre but. Maintenant !

  Les cartes s'élevèrent alors et se rassemblèrent pour n'être plus qu'une. 

  Elles libérèrent en un instant, une formidable puissance, qui s'enroula autour Sakura, pendant qu'à ses pieds le Sceau Sacré brillait d'une lumière aveuglante. 

  L'énergie se mit alors à tourbillonner de plus en plus rapidement. Puis, en un instant, elle forma au dessus de la jeune fille une immense boule luminescente, qui fila droit au cœur de la tempête.

  Le ciel sembla explosé. 

  Et la seconde suivante… 

  Il ne restait plus rien.

  Le soleil brillait à nouveau et le vent n'était que brise légère où se mêlait les doux parfums du printemps.

  Il ne subsistait de cet enfer que les dégâts causés.

  _ Sakura ! Hurlèrent en cœur Kérobéro et Yué, qui se précipitaient vers elle. Sakura, ça va ?

  Elle se jeta dans leur bras.

  _ Tu vas bien ?

  _ Oui. Mais les cartes ont disparu. Kéro, devrais-je donc toutes les sacrifiées ? Ce sont mes amies.

  _ Je ne sais pas Sakura, répondit-il, je ne sais vraiment pas.

  Au loin, la silhouette soupira bruyamment. « Mère, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable. Enfin, l'échauffement est terminé. Bientôt, tout va pouvoir commencer. »

  Sakura se releva et essuya ses larmes.

  _Sakura. _

  _ Oui, Kéro ?

  Le lion la regarda bizarrement.

  _ Je n'ai rien dit !

  _ Pardon. J'avais cru…

  _Sakura. _

  _ Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Yué.

  _ Quelqu'un m'appelle.

  _ Quoi ? Qui ?

  _Sakura. Tues-moi ! _

  _ Sakura, cria Kéro. Tu m'entends ? Réponds ? Sakura !

  _Tues-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

  _ Anthony ! Nous avons besoins de toi, vite !

  _Sakura. Il va bientôt être libre. Il faut agir maintenant. Je t'en pris ne m'oublie pas. Ne laisse pas ses illusions me cacher à tes yeux une nouvelle fois. Viens Sakura, viens, je t'en supplies. _

  Alors même qu'Anthony les rejoignait, ils furent soudain enveloppés dans une immense boule magnétique. Elle crépita quelques secondes, parcourue de centaines d'éclairs et disparut en un instant.

  Pour la première fois la silhouette hésita. « Ainsi, malgré toutes mes précautions, tu as fini par toucher son cœur. Mais ne te fait pas d'illusion mon tendre ami, elle n'arrivera pas à me détruire. Elle en sera incapable. »  

  La voix la guidait doucement, délicatement, tel un fil de soie prêt à rompre à chaque instant. Elle était si douce. Elle l'enveloppait pour la bercer, s'encrer en elle.

  Toujours la même phrase. Toujours les mêmes mots.

  Et parfois…

  La souffrance.

  Si forte, qu'elle se répercutait en elle pour lui arracher des cris de douleur. Si forte, qu'elle croyait perdre le contact et s'y accrochait alors avec l'énergie du désespoir.

  Enfin, la voix se tut.

  Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

  Elle sut immédiatement où elle se trouvait et eut peur de regarder plus avant.

  _ Sakura ? Souffla Kérobéro. Où sommes nous.

  _ Dans son antre. Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. Dans son antre.

  Son rêve.

  Peu à peu, il lui revenait en mémoire.

  Enfin, elle distinguait les contours de la pièce, enfin elle percevait l'aura noire qui s'en dégageait, si puissante qu'elle en absorbait presque la lumière.

  Derrière elle, Anthony étouffa un cri. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir, pas encore.

  Et pourtant, son regard tomba sur ce morceau de cristal qu'elle connaissait si bien. Sur cette main, sur ce sang. 

  Désormais, la pierre en semblait gavée et se paraît presque entièrement de la couleur du rubis.

  Elle leva lentement les yeux sur le corps qui gisait à l'intérieur. 

  Si frêle.

  Son regard, perdu, vide de toute expression si ce n'était la souffrance. Cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle partageait.

  Et ce visage, qui lui avait été si longtemps caché et qui maintenant la paralysait, qu'elle refusait de reconnaître.

  Que tous semblaient refuser de reconnaître.

  Ce fut Anthony qui osa le premier prononcer le nom, qui, le premier, brisa les derniers espoirs de Sakura.

  _ Mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Lionel.


	4. chapitre 4

Note : Merci pour les personnes qui ont écrit, c'est vraiment sympa et très encourageant !!!

**Le Sang du Chaos**

  C'était bien lui. 

  Prisonnier d'une stèle de pierre éternelle, qu'il nourrissait lentement, il semblait attendre, visage impassible, regard perdu. Attendre une délivrance qui tardait à arriver.

  Sakura fit un pas dans sa direction. Puis un deuxième.

  Et soudain.

  Cette voix !

  Déchirant l'air, échos de ses rêves perdus, elle résonna dans son esprit, dans toute la pièce. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Tous pouvaient l'entendre maintenant, tous la reconnaissaient, la comprenait. Mais aucun ne ressentait la souffrance qui s'en dégageait comme Sakura. Elle la martelait, implacable, encore et encore.

  Toujours les mêmes mots.

  _Tue-moi ! _

_  Tues-moi !_

_  Tues-moi, tues-moi, tues-moi !_

  Elle cria avant de s'effondrer dans les bars de Yué.

  _ Arrête ! S'il te plait Lionel, arrête. Arrête…

 _Sakura…_

 La jeune fille releva la tête, les yeux embués de larmes et le regarda. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas lui. Mon Dieu, non, pas lui. Pas après tout ce qui avait été dit. 

  Ses yeux bruns avaient retrouvé leur clarté et on pouvait désormais y lire la souffrance et l'acceptation. L'acceptation d'un destin qui ne lui appartenait plus.

  _Fait le, Sakura. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fait le pour la terre, pour tes parents, pour tes amis. Fait le pour moi._

  _Il arrive et bientôt, il aura bu jusqu'à la lie. Tout doit s'arrêter ici, Sakura, maintenant._

  Mais la jeune fille ne put que fermer les yeux et tenter de contenir ses larmes.

  Soudain, l'air se mit à vibrer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à créer une spirale, au milieu de laquelle jaillit une intense lueur. L'atmosphère devint suffocante, presque irrespirable et les ténèbres semblèrent gagner plusieurs mètres sur la lumière. 

  Alors, la spirale se décomposa pour laisser paraître le Chaos.

  C'était un être d'une beauté sans pareille, un androgyne à la peau d'albâtre dont les longs cheveux noirs cascadaient loin dans son dos. Ses yeux  paraissaient coulés dans de l'or pur et transperçaient chaque être de la pièce. Il ne portait, pour seul vêtement, que de longs et larges rubans azur, qui semblaient en perpétuel mouvement, glissant le long de son corps, serpents de soie et de satin. Tel un ange, il flottait doucement à quelques cinquante centimètres du sol, mais aucun de ses gestes ne déplaçaient d'air. 

  Il vint se placer près du cristal et lança un sourire chaleureux, presque aimant en direction de Lionel, avant de reporter son attention sur Anthony. Puis, dans un geste d'une subtile et intentionnelle lenteur, il posa délicatement sa main sur une des faces polies de la pierre. Celle-ci émit une faible pulsion lumineuse qui se répéta doucement.  

  Alors même qu'un flux d'énergie passait du cristal à son corps, Anthony s'effondra brusquement, tentant en vain, de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade et il luttait contre l'évanouissement qui menaçait de le submerger. Prêt de lui, ses deux gardiens étaient également à terre et commençaient à disparaître.

  _ Non ! Hurla Sakura, qui se précipita vers le jeune garçon.

  L'être retira alors sa main de la pierre et au même instant, Anthony cessa de souffrir. 

  Un rire cristallin trancha le silence de la pièce.

  Le jeune garçon, qui se redressait difficilement avec l'aide Sakura, lança un regard désespéré à ses compagnons, avant de se tourner, rage au cœur, vers son ennemi.

  Celui-ci répliqua d'un sourire carnassier et pour la première fois, parla.

  Sa voix était étrange, mi masculine, mi féminine. Très sensuelle. Pourtant, elle était également impersonnelle, sans émotion, vide de toute résonance.

  _  Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de force. Clow Read, c'est ça ? Il est dommage, que je ne puisse pas plus me nourrir, sinon tu serais déjà mort. Encore une scellée. 

  Il soupira, ironique.

  _ C'est ainsi que tu faisais pour me voler mon énergie. Pourquoi ne pas t'en être directement pris à moi ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

  Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qu'il regarda avec intensité. Elle soutint sans trembler la froideur de ses yeux de braise et ne bougea pas.

  _ En réalité, ce n'est pas toi que je visais au départ, mais ma chère mère…

  Il sourit doucement à la jeune fille.

  _ Je trouvais amusant de réveiller ma puissance à travers celle qui, selon la légende, pouvait seule me détruire. A travers celle qui m'avait réveillé.

  Lentement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour se délecter mentalement de ce repas qui lui avait échappé.

  _ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait alors ? Intervint pour la première fois Yué, qui se dressa, protecteur, près de Sakura.

  _ Oh, je voulais le faire. Je voulais le faire. Mais j'avais besoins d'un appât. Aussi ai-je décidé de me servir de ce jeune homme, répondit-il dans un mouvement de tête vers Lionel. Mais ce dernier m'a lancé un défit que je ne pouvais refuser. Il m'a assuré, que quoiqu'il advienne, tu serais en mesure de me détruire, petite Sakura. Il m'a dit, que j'agissais ainsi, car je te craignais. Il m'a alors fait un marché des plus intéressants. Que je te laisse m'affronter en échange de son sang, du pouvoir de Clow Read. Difficile de refuser. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, douce jeune fille. Et pour rien. 

  Sakura hoqueta et se sentit ses compagnons se crisper. 

  _ Une dernière fois. Je dois m'abreuver une dernière fois, reprit le Chaos, et plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

  Il lança un regard amuser à une assistance en plein désarroi.

  _ Regarde le bien, Sakura, car il sera bientôt mort. Il était pourtant courageux. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de communiquer avec toi après tout ce qu'il a subit. Et pourtant, malgré toutes mes précautions, il a réussit à te guider jusqu'ici. Vraiment courageux.

  _Sakura…_

  La voix résonna doucement dans son esprit, l'effleurant d'un amour sans limite.

  _Maintenant._

  Elle prit alors sa décision.

  Lentement, elle leva son sceptre au-dessus de sa tête, sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

  _ Crois-tu vraiment me faire peur ? Lança le Chaos. Je suis indestructible, tout autant que ce cristal.

  Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait plus.

  Le sceau apparut à ces pieds et elle récita : 

  « Sceau Sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, j'invoque ta puissance. Carte de Sakura venez à moi, maintenant ! »

  Les cartes apparurent alors pour former un cercle, qui l'entoura complètement.

  « Je vous l'ordonne Cartes magiques, redevenez ce que vous étiez, Energie maîtresse des deux extrêmes, Puissance de l'Equilibre. De toutes, soyez une et détruisez ce cristal maudit. »

  Les Cartes tourbillonnèrent rapidement autour de Sakura pour venir s'enrouler en un ruban flamboyant le long de son sceptre. Celui-ci sembla se dissoudre en une gerbe d'étincelles et le ruban se fit faisceau. 

  Une formidable décharge d'énergie vint lors s'abattre sur la pierre qui vola instantanément en éclat, formant une pluie de larmes rouge sang. 

  Malgré le fracas de l'explosion, ils purent tous entendre le cri de rage du Chaos.

  _ Impossible ! Siffla-t-il.

  Et pourtant, il ne restait de sa pierre qu'un tapis étincelant qui s'étendait à toute la pièce. Lentement, l'être se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de cette poudre rubis qu'il laissa couler entre ses doigts.

  Il se tourna alors vers Sakura et lui sourit.

  _ Ne te réjouit pas trop vite. Tu ne n'as pas encore gagné. J'ai suffisamment de puissance pour déclencher des forces dont tu n'as pas idée. Et toi, tu n'as plus rien. 

  Il partit d'un rire glacial.

  _ Si tu en as le courage, vient donc m'affronter. Mais sans tes cartes, tu n'as aucune chance.

  Et il disparut, laissant filtrer un dernier murmure ironique.

  « Tu sais où me rejoindre. »

  Sakura se précipita alors vers Lionel, qu'elle prit délicatement dans ses bras, rapidement rejointe par Anthony et les gardiens.

  Le jeune garçon était affreusement pâle, sa respiration laborieuse et les battements de son cœur si faibles, qu'ils étaient tout juste perceptibles.

  Il tressaillit à peine lorsque Sakura passa doucement sa main sur son visage et à aucun moment, il n'ouvrit les yeux.

  _ Sakura, souffla Yué, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Maintenant.

  La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable d'émettre la moindre parole.

  Anthony lui prit alors le jeune garçon des bras. 

  _ Je vais m'en occuper, Sakura. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. 

  Et, essuyant délicatement ses yeux embués de larmes : 

  _ Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tout se passera parfaitement bien.

 Il se tourna alors vers Gothar.

  _ Crois-tu être en mesure de nous aider mon ami ?

  Le gardien, qui avait visiblement du mal à se tenir debout, trouva assez de courage en lui pour, sans un mot, venir prendre sur son dos le corps étonnement léger de Lionel. 

  Sakura s'approcha alors de Clow Read et lui tendit une carte. 

  _ C'est la seule qu'il me reste. Je veux que tu la lui donnes, s'il te plait.

  Anthony hocha la tête, puis aida Samantha à se redresser et dans un dernier sourire, disparut avec ses gardiens et son précieux fardeau.

  Désormais seule avec ses deux compagnons, Sakura, inspira profondément pour chasser ses derniers sanglots.

  Kérobéro passa alors délicatement sa tête sous la main de la jeune fille.

  _ Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'as plus ni tes cartes, ni ton sceptre. Tu ne peux quand même pas affronter le Chaos ?

  _ Il a raison, soupira Yué. Sans elles, tu ne tiendras pas une seconde face à lui. Pourquoi Clow semble-t-il tellement persuadé que tu pourras le vaincre ?

  Sakura leur fit fasse.

  _ Parce que ma magie n'est pas morte. Pas plus que mes cartes. Dit-elle simplement.

  _ Quoi ? Hurlèrent presque les deux compagnons.

  _ Souvenez-vous de ce qu'elles m'ont dit. Je dois faire attention de ne pas me perdre dans mes propres illusions. Les cartes n'ont jamais disparu. Elles ont seulement fusionné avec le Sceau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas senti, pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi c'est arrivé. Mais le fait est là.

  Yué réfléchit un instant.

  _ Probablement parce que tu as utilisé une énergie considérable pour affronter les forces du Chaos et de ce fait, tu leur as permis d'atteindre leur puissance ultime. Ta magie n'a plus besoins de support matériel pour se conserver.

  _ Mais, intervint Kérobéro, il te faut toujours une clé pour invoquer le Sceau et la tienne à disparue lorsque tu as utilisé ton pouvoir.

  _ Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger, sourit la jeune fille.

  Levant ses mains en coupe, elle laissa doucement l'énergie passer en elle. Un peu de la poussière qui recouvrait le sol se souleva alors et vint se placer entre ses doigts avant de s'associer pour former une unique étoile qui rayonna quelque instant. Puis, elle se dispersa à nouveau, pour rentrer en contact avec la peau de la jeune fille et fusionner avec elle.

  Sakura baissa alors les bras.

  _ Désormais, je suis l'unique clé qui peut ouvrir le Sceau.

  Yué et Kérobéro en restèrent sans voix. Leur maîtresse avait acquis en quelques jours une puissance phénoménale et une maturité d'adulte. La jeune fille toujours souriante semblait bien loin à présent et il avait désormais devant eux une magicienne déterminée.

  _ Sais-tu où il se trouve ? Demanda soudain Kérobéro.

  La jeune fille acquiesça.

  _ Là où ils m'attendent tous, toujours. A la Tour de Tokyo.

  _ Sakura, intervint alors Yué, avant que nous nous y rendions, une dernière question. C'est bien une carte que tu as transmise à Clow.

  _ Oui répondit-elle. La seule que je ne pouvais pas sacrifier. 

  Ses compagnons la regardèrent, interrogateurs.

  _ L'Espoir.

  Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. La carte avait effectivement commencé à s'effacer. Dès l'instant où Lionel avait été menacé, la carte en avait subit le contre coup. Un peu comme Gothar et Samantha vis à vis d'Anthony. Et si jamais la carte disparaissait…

  Elle ne préférait même pas y penser.

  _ Il est temps d'y aller.

  La Tour.

  Elle s'élevait, majestueuse, dans le ciel de Tokyo, couronnée par une lune pâle qui semblait pleurer ses étoiles. 

  Sakura volait rapidement, distançant presque ses gardiens. 

  Autour d'elle la ville était étrangement calme et sombre. Les seules lumières qui l'éclairaient, provenaient de l'hôpital à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

  Une brise glaciale soufflait sans discontinuer, alors que, plus elle s'approchait de la Tour, plus un spectacle d'horreurs s'offrait à elle. Arbres, maisons, immeubles, tous écroulés, ruines mélancoliques où tranchait régulièrement la couleur pourpre et bizarrement lumineuse du sang. Elle pouvait voir les contours des corps à moitié ensevelis sous les gravas, tordus telles des poupées disloquées.

  Une vision ? Ou la réalité.

  Tokyo devenait, à mesure qu'elle progressait, une ville morte, un immense charnier au-dessus duquel volaient déjà des centaines de corbeaux et de vautours prêts à faire ripaille. 

  Etait-ce là son destin ?

  Jamais !

  Elle arriva enfin.

  Devant elle, assis sur une poutrelle, jambes se balançant dans le vide, le Chaos attendait. Sa pâle figure rayonnait d'un sourire sinistre, alors que sur ses cuisses reposait le corps d'un enfant. Il avait la peau couleur de cendre et les cheveux en bataille. Elle pouvait voir son visage, qui avait du être si beau, désormais tordu dans une affreuse grimace de souffrance.

  Le Chaos caressait délicatement sa chevelure, laissant un chant étrangement mélancolique s'échapper de son être. 

  Malgré son sourire, Sakura crut le voir pleurer.

  Lentement il releva la tête et s'arrêta de chanter. Et avec sa complainte disparut le vent.

  _ Regarde Sakura, murmura-t-il. N'est-il pas beau ?

  Et berçant doucement l'enfant : 

  _ Il est mon œuvre, mon cadeau. 

  Il la regarda presque tendrement.

  _ Tu me prends pour un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

  Sakura ne répondit pas.

  _ Tu as peut-être raison, soupira-t-il. Mais, je ne suis ni un juge, ni un bourreau. Ce que je fais, je l'accomplis parce que tel est mon destin. Je suis né pour détruire et rien, jamais, ne pourra m'en empêcher.

  Doucement, il entrouvrit les bras et laissa s'échapper le corps sans vie de l'enfant. Sakura soutint sans broncher la vision sanglante de son torse déchiqueté et le regarda s'enfoncer silencieusement dans la nuit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'écrase au pied de la Tour, toujours silencieux. Elle put voir alors une tâche sombres s'étaler lentement, telle une auréole, qui le noya bientôt totalement.

  Cette fois, elle en était sûre, il pleurait.

  Derrière elle, elle sentit ses gardiens tressaillir.

  A nouveau, elle regarda le macabre spectacle, avant de l'entendre souffler « Il est beau. »

  Elle releva la tête, prêtre à l'affronter, mais elle n'avait plus devant elle le décor de la tour de Tokyo. Elle était de nouveau dans son sanctuaire. La pièce était toujours aussi sombres et Lionel reposait encore dans son cercueil de cristal.

  Le chaos tournait lentement autour, le visage peint d'une expression perplexe.

  _ Tu es vraiment étonnant, murmura-t-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu te fatigues inutilement et tu ne fais qu'augmenter tes souffrances.

  Il sembla écouter une réponse que Sakura ne pouvait entendre.

  _ Hum… C'est un sentiment que je ne connais pas.

  Et posant délicatement une main sur la pierre :

  _ Veux-tu bien me l'expliquer ?

  Un long moment passa, avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

  _ C'est étrange, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir. Je ne connais que les sentiments que tu devrais éprouver en ce moment et que, pourtant, tu sembles chasser de ton esprit. Ne me crains-tu donc pas ?

  Il sursauta.

  _ C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. Oui, tu es vraiment étonnant.

  La Tour.

  A nouveau, elle avait devant elle l'Androgyne dont les yeux flamboyaient d'une étrange lueur.

  _ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ?

  Mais au lieu de répondre, l'être sauta dans le vide et vint se placer en face d'elle. Yué et Kérobéro voulurent l'attaquer, mais Sakura les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

  _ Es-tu prête à m'affronter, Magicienne de l'Equilibre ?

  Sakura acquiesça et les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, tournoyant lentement dans l'air.

  Le Chaos attaqua le premier, lançant d'une main une boule enflammée qui vint s'écraser contre le bouclier qu'avait immédiatement levé Sakura. Elle contre-attaqua aussitôt, déchaînant les forces du Tonnerre, que le Chaos évita aisément.

  _ Joli ! Commenta-t-il.

  A nouveau, il se firent face, sans bouger.

  Sakura sentait son cœur battre la chamade, mais elle était remplie d'une confiance inébranlable.

  Ce fut elle qui, cette fois-ci, commença. Elle fit apparaître au bout de ses doigts une lance de glace, qu'elle envoya de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire. Celle-ci fusa si rapidement, que le Chaos faillit ne pas l'éviter et elle érafla durement son flanc droit. Au même instant, Sakura sentit passer près de sa tête une violente décharge électrique. 

  Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne l'avait pas vu agir et si son attaque ne l'avait pas déstabilisé, elle aurait sûrement pris l'éclair de plein fouet.

  Elle recula un peu sur ses positions. Il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Trop de confiance lui serrait fatal. Elle sentit ses deux gardiens agir derrière elle, mais à nouveau, elle les arrêta.

  Elle se rendit alors compte que, doucement, un épais brouillard commençait à les encercler et ils furent rapidement noyés dans sa masse sombre. 

  Sakura faillit invoquer la Lumière, mais stoppa son geste. En agissant ainsi, elle deviendrait une cible facile et c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Au lieu de quoi, elle fit appelle au Vent, qui balaya d'une bourrasque les épais nuages.

  Un violent frison secoua alors son épine dorsale. En face d'elle, elle n'avait plus que les poutrelles sombres et vides de la Tour.

  _ Au dessus de toi ! Hurla Kéro, juste à temps pour qu'elle évite une sphère translucide d'énergie, qui alla frapper le sol avec tant de puissance qu'elle y creusa un trou de plus de vingt mètres de diamètre.

  Elle avait eu chaud, mais n'était pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Elle se trouvait désormais en position de faiblesse. 

  Elle ne l'avait toujours pas exactement situé et pour ne pas se lui laisser le temps de l'attaquer à nouveau, elle invoqua le Miroir.

  Ce ne fut alors pas une, mais plusieurs Sakura qui apparurent et se dispersèrent rapidement dans toutes les directions.

  Quelques-unes unes furent détruites dans de violents éclairs, ce qui permis à la véritable Sakura de situer son adversaire.

  Elle s'immobilisa et déchaîna le Tonnerre, faisant disparaître du même coup ces doubles. Le Chaos la localisa immédiatement et réussit à parer son attaque.

  Haletant, ils se firent à nouveau face.

  Puis, l'Androgyne disparut. 

  Sakura devina immédiatement qu'il avait utilisé l'équivalent de la Furie. Il était devenu tellement rapide, qu'il n'était plus perceptible à l'œil nu. 

  Elle se concentra alors, fermant les yeux, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour lancer son sort, elle lui fit immédiatement face. 

  Mais trop tard. Elle vit fondre sur elle une lame de ténèbres qui semblait littéralement trancher l'air.

  Elle arrivait, prête à lui transpercer le cœur et Sakura sut qu'elle allait mourir. Ses gardiens ne pourraient rien faire pour la protéger et le Chaos deviendrait tout puissant.

  Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas que tous ceux qu'elle aimait meurent à cause d'elle.

  La lame s'arrêta au contact de sa peau.

  Elle ouvrit les yeux.

  En face d'elle, le Chaos avait suspendu son geste, visiblement troublé.

  Lentement il abaissa la main et la lame recula.

  _ Tu m'as posé une question me semble-t-il. 

  Sakura, surprise, ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement.

  _ Je voulais te montrer que je n'étais pas exempte de curiosité, que j'étais aussi capable d'écouter et de comprendre. Pourtant, je n'avais pas réellement saisi le sens des mots qu'il m'avait dit. Mais je sais maintenant.

  Il sembla hésiter un instant.

  Puis d'un geste, il rappela la lame vers lui. Sakura crut qu'elle allait disparaître, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire.

  _ Non ! Hurla-t-elle au moment même où l'arme s'enfonçait profondément dans la chaire de son maître.

  Celui-ci la regarda en souriant avant de tomber.

  Sa chute parut interminable et Sakura plongea aussi vite qu'elle put pour le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. 

  Puis, elle l'aida à s'allonger, posant délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux.

  _ Pourquoi ?

  _ J'ai compris que détruire ne menait à rien, murmura-t-il entre deux spasmes de douleurs. Je l'ai compris depuis ce jour. Mais, je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas pu vivre autrement. 

  Il cracha une gerbe de sang, et péniblement, reprit :

  _ Lionel m'a alors dit, qu'il ne me craignait pas, mais me plaignait, car j'étais incapable de ressentir de l'amour. Il avait raison. Ce sentiment me sera toujours inconnu, mais j'ai pu en voir toute la beauté dans tes larmes. Tu seras une grande Magicienne, Sakura, mais fait attention de ne jamais perdre ce sentiment.

  Ces yeux se voilèrent.

  _ Je… Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans un dernier soupir.

  Puis, sa tête bascula légèrement sur le côté et son corps se mit à disparaître lentement et avec lui, l'illusion qui les entourait.

  Sakura et ses amis purent alors contempler le levé d'un soleil, qui illumina une ville intacte où s'éveillait une vie éternelle.

  Elle attendait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant devant la porte, incapable de se décider à l'ouvrir. Près d'elle, passait à intervalles réguliers, une myriade de médecins et d'infirmières qui la regardaient étonnés, mais continuaient bien vite leur chemin sans lui parler.

  Son père, Anthony et Tiffany attendaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir, accompagné de Mathieu qui avait décidé de rester avec eux.

 Elle se rappelait à peine comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Yué et Kérobéro  lui demandant comment elle allait, puis Yué l'a portant jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital, avant de reprendre sa forme terrestre.

  Puis, il y avait eu Dominique qui l'avait serré fortement contre lui, s'inquiétant de sa santé et Anthony et Tiffany, agissant de même, avant de l'informer que les médecins étaient pour l'instant incapable de se prononcer sur les chances de Lionel.

  Il fallait attendre.

  Enfin, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte.

  La pièce était spacieuse et doucement éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient derrière les stores.

  Le lit de Lionel était entouré de plusieurs machines aux bruits feutrés et réguliers. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu prononcer le mot coma. Mais au moins, respirait-il tout seul.

  Assis près du lit, la tête allongé sur le matelas, son frère dormait paisiblement. Dominique lui avait dit qu'il avait presque menacé de mettre le feu à l'hôpital, si on ne le laissait pas passer la nuit auprès de Lionel. Les médecins avaient finalement cédé.

  Elle sourit tendrement et s'avança jusqu'au lit. 

  Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa main qui se posa doucement sur Thomas, mais celle de Mathieu. Sakura qui avait sentit sa présence ne sursauta pas. 

  Elle vit alors Yué apparaître et lui sourire. 

  _ Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui rende ce qui lui appartient, dit-il.

  Et elle vit l'énergie passer lentement de son ami à son frère. 

  Ce dernier ouvrit alors de grands yeux étonnés, puis, attrapant Sakura, la serra contre lui de longues minutes, avant de la quitter sans un mot, suivit de Mathieu.

  Sur le seuil, il se tourna vers elle et dit à son ami : 

  _ Tu avais raison. Elle a grandi plus vite que je ne le croyais.

  Et il referma la porte.

  Sakura s'assit à la place de Thomas et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Lionel. Elle était chaude et douce.

  Elle remarqua alors que sous cette dernière, reposait la Carte. Elle fut tentée un instant de la prendre, mais finalement n'y toucha pas.

  Au lieu de quoi, elle préféra allonger sa tête sur le bras de Lionel, pour pouvoir juste le regarder.

  Et attendre.

  Attendre.

  Soudain, la carte rayonna d'une douce lumière, qui s'étendit à toute la pièce. Elle était chaude et légère, telle une tendre mélodie. 

  Puis, elle s'évapora comme dans un rêve, laissant derrière elle un fin voile scintillant qui se dispersa pour disparaître lui aussi.

  Ils étaient seuls à présents.

  Sakura toucha la main de Lionel.

  Elle était si douce et si chaude.

  Son visage était si calme, si serein, illuminé de ce discret sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. 

  Il était si beau.

  Et Sakura pleurait.

  Pleurait.

  Le soleil baignait le parc de ses rayons dorés, accrochant les douces couleurs émeraude et pastelles qui le paraient. 

  Une légère brise parfumée venait chatouiller la surface de l'herbe, porteuse en son sein de milliers de pétales des cerisiers en fleur. 

  Avril dévoilait ainsi toute sa beauté et toute sa richesse.

  La journée promettait d'être belle.

  A quelques pas d'un des plus beaux cerisiers, un groupe attendait, visages fermés, silencieux, décalé au milieu de ce paradis de couleur et de senteur. Décalé dans ce décor de joie.

  Et pourtant.

  Ils attendaient.

  Ils attendaient la fine silhouette qui semblait dormir sous l'arbre centenaire.

  Elle était étendue, respirant doucement, suivant inlassablement de ses doigts les sillons gravés dans la pierre sur laquelle elle reposait. 

  Toujours les mêmes gestes.

  Toujours le même mot.

  Elle pleurait, doucement, silencieusement, de ses larmes qui ne semblent jamais vouloir se tarir.

  Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, rester là, étendue, à jamais.

  Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le vent la bercer doucement, laissant les pétales caresser ses joues si pâles. 

  Elle écouta le reflux de la brise. 

  Elle se souvint.

  _Elle pleurait._

_  Pleurait._

_  Elle savait maintenant que la carte était morte._

_  Morte._

_  Et avec elle…_

_  Pourtant, il avait l'air tellement vivant. _

_  Son visage, son tendre visage était si chaud._

_  Mais sa respiration s'était tue. S'arrêtant au moment même où la carte avait disparu._

_  La carte était le lien._

_  Un lien devenu inutile. _

_  Elle reposait maintenant sur une poitrine inerte, silencieuse. _

_  Si chaude._

_  Lionel !_

  Sakura écouta le vent.

  Une mélodie, si douce, si calme.

  Un chant venu de nul part.

  Si ce n'était de son passé.

  Et cette chaleur, cette main posée sur sa joue.

  Elle ouvrit les yeux.

  Une pâle silhouette.

  Lionel !

  _Sakura, ne pleure pas s'il te plait._

  Lionel !

  _Je t'aime. Je t'attendrais. Toujours._

  Et il commença à disparaître.

  Dans un geste de désespoir, Sakura voulut l'attraper, le retenir, mais sa main se referma sur le vide.

  _ Lionel, non ! Ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en supplie. J'ai besoins de toi.

  Il sourit.

  _Je serais toujours là, je te le promets. Ne pleurs plus. Je veillerais sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes._

  Et il disparut.

  Il ne resta que le vent.

  Des yeux de Sakura, jaillit une dernière larme. 

  Lentement, elle tomba sur une surface invisible et se répandit, telle une onde, source d'une lumière qui se déploya autour d'elle. 

  Ainsi apparut une nouvelle fois le Sceau.

  Ainsi apparut une nouvelle fois la carte.

  Sakura s'en saisit délicatement.

  Elle ne pleure plus.

  Car l'Espoir renaît toujours.

FIN 

ARGHHH !!! O'scourrr, c'est tellement flonflon que je me fait peur toute seule !!!! Bah voilà, en tout cas, ch'uis désolée, mais je l'ai vraiment tué ! C'est triste, je sais, mais je trouvais que c'était la fin la mieux en accord avec l'histoire.

Tout ne peut pas toujours bien se terminer !!! 

GOMENNN !!!


End file.
